Mummy Whip Style
|first = Fanon |user = Jasmine }} The Mummy Whip Style is Jasmine's trademark fighting style technique. This technique consists of using her whip, that, by using air friction and quick movements, allows the bandages she uses to gain immense speed and strength. Her techniques can be further enhanced with Haki. Jasmine can use "whips" (which are actually cloth bandages) with great skill and ease, move them beyond their normal abilities such as manipulating the bandages to move with much greater precision and flexibility. She is also capable of using flexible materials as makeshift whips or manipulate the density of her whips with Busoshoku Haki, allowing them to clash with sharper weapons and use them as shields. It was also seen that Jasmine can boost her bandages' power with her spirit. Jasmine is also able to demonstrate natural aptitude for the way of the whip. She is able to wield a whip with great proficiency in range, accuracy and speed allowing them to perform feats such as binding their opponents, taking their weapons and slicing the flesh of their enemies when striking at great speed. Attacks * : Jasmine's most basic technique, where she manipulates the bandages' length and strength with complex hand movements to make it gain speed. She then launches a strong attack against the opponent, using the bandages as if they were whips. When powered up even more, the effects may be devastating, as when she broke several brick walls from a building. The technique is named Snake Whip in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. This particular technique was first seen against [[]]. :*Jasmine was also shown performing this technique from the air. She releases the bandages and locks the opponent on the ground. Jasmine then unleashes a group of bandages that work similarly to lances, that strike the bound opponent, resulting in great damage. After using this ability, Jasmine referred to it as her . The technique is named Aerial Snake Whips in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. It was first seen being used against [[]]. :*This technique was named . The technique is named Aerial Snake Whips in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. It was first seen being used against [[]]. * : Faraone consists of a mid-air heavy attack. Jasmine, during a descending jump, releases one or more bandages, and, utilizing the momentum gained from the fall, she slams them against the opponent, making them lose their position, crashing against the floor. The technique is named Pharaoh Combo in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. This technique was first seen against [[]]. :* : Jasmine releases two bandages, that she crosses in an X formation, doubling the destructive power of the original Faraone. The technique is named Royal Pharaoh Combo in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. This technique was first seen against [[]]. * : Jasmine releases a single bandage. She then proceeds to make the bandages stiff, by shortening them with her hand. The bandage can then strike back from any surface, creating a pyramid-like formation. After the formation is complete, she can pull the bandage, locking the target in bandages. This technique can also be used as the beggining of Sarcofago. The technique is called Angular Shot in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. This particular technique was first seen against [[]]. * : Jasmine fastest technique; by strenching the middle of her bandages and by pulling the tips towards her chest, she can approach the enemy and quickly release each bandage after the other, similarly to a gatling gun shooting. This is not only extremely fast, making it hard to follow and dodge, as it is strong, due to the added power gained from the momentum of the movement. The technique is named Oasis Attack in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. This particular technique was first seen against [[]]. * : The technique is called Worker Slam in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. This attack was first seen used against [[]]. Haki-Enhanced Attacks * : The technique is called Bandage Prison in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. This technique was first seen against [[]]. :* : Jasmine grabs the opponent's weapon and proceeds to blind them with bandages. She then wraps the rest of their body and renders them unable to move. The technique is called Bandage Human in the VIZ Manga and the FUNimation dub. This technique was first seen against [[]]. Gallery